


The Amazon and Her Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Humanoid, F/F, Falling In Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Stabbing, Stalking, Strap-Ons, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope hides from Pepe in an office building, what the frightened feline doesn't know is that Lex  Luthor and Wonder Woman are on the roof fighting, Luthor knocked Penelope off the roof and Wonder Woman rescued the beautiful feline, but allowed Luthor to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Amazon and Her Kitten**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 Chapter 1

 Twenty-three year old swimsuit model Penelope Pussycat is running for her life, she quickly climbed a flight of stairs in an attempt to escape Pepe le Pew, the intrepid French skunk has developed an unhealthy attraction that has spiraled into a full-blown obsession. Pepe le Pew, self-professed Casanova is fed up with Penelope's constant rejections, now armed with a steak knife and is chasing Penelope up the stairs.

"Come here pigeon, I am ready for ze wooing." Pepe said darkly as he slowly followed the gorgeous feline model.

Penelope looked back, her face covered in sweat, her lungs burned from lack of oxygen, but Penelope knew that she had to keep going. The frantic feline sees a door up ahead, she sprinted for the door praying that it was unlocked, because if it was Penelope was as good as dead.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, one the roof of the very same building Lex Luthor and Wonder Woman are battling ferociously, Lex Luthor ripped up a flagpole with the use of his power armor, he swings it at the Amazing Amazon.

Wonder Woman skillfully dodged the pole.

"Is that all you have, Luthor?" the brunette Amazon said.

 Just then the access door to the roof flew open and a black cat dressed in a red blouse, black skirt, and red pumps stumbled through the door out onto the roof.

 "Someone please help me!!" Penelope screams.

 "Now now pigeon, let us  not drag others into our love affair." Pepe said as he stepped out onto the roof, knife  in hand.

"If you will not love me, Cheri I will have to kill you." Pepe said with a sadistic smile.

Luthor saw this and flew down in between Penelope and Pepe. 

 

 

 


End file.
